Coffee House Love
by BrittanyyGrace
Summary: Love is a fickle friend. The love is gone; the love forgotten...or is it? E&B must fight against society to rekindle their lost love. Can they dig deep enough to find it? Hell, can they even find eachother? The world can be a large place. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee House Love**

**Chapter One**

"Okay so tonight we are going to finish out a little bit out of the ordinary! To do this I'm going to invite my friend Bobby Ray to the stage." The crowd went roaring as he came out on to the stage. Obviously the crowd did not know him by his real name, only his stage name "B.O.B.".

I grabbed the mic and started the song.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now _

I sang with all my heart. These words were the farthest from meaningless. Boy do I wish that I could have one wish to go back to the days when everything was so simple. Bobby started to sing my own words.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partying, the smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glips and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance_

Does he really feel these lyrics? This is my life right out for everyone to hear. I am pouring out all of my emotions and leaving them on the table.

_So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that, then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night _

If only Edward hadn't delayed my flight. I took my mic off the stand and headed towards the edge of the stage to really sing to my audience. I opened my mouth and let it flood out.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now__  
_

If I could make one wish what would it be? To go back to the days where I could leave my heart in his arms and not have to worry about him tearing it apart.

Bobby started up again.

_Yeah, yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got payed  
Before it ever matter what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant_

So maybe I'm not "Rappin' to stay relevant", but I am singing to keep my life out of the gutter and to actually feel my own emotions…instead of feeling nothing but empty space.

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days  
Before the politics that we called a rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish, to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
_

My turn again. To sing to the world how I wish my life was different. How I wish I could be someone else. How much I want to change!

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

His voice was pretty perfect for this song; I'm not going to lie. But I wish I could sing a different song with the one who still holds my heart. With the one who was able to tear it all apart.

_I could really use a wish right now ( Oh oh oh oh oh)  
I, I, I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars ( Oh oh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
I, I, I could, I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now_

The crowd rose from their seats and screamed from the bottom of their lungs; using up every inch of air. I could feel the vibrations skimming across the stage, pulling me out of the song and back into the real world.

"Lets give a big ovation to B.O.B.!" The crowd got even louder (as if that were even possible). "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I love you all!" The mob pushed toward the stage trying to get a small piece of me, but thankfully my body guards kept them at bay as I walked off the stage into my dressing room.

"So you need to be dressed into your red outfit in 15 minutes. There's already a line the size of the Euphrates already for your autograph. So let's hurry up."

Ahh Sophia, what would I do without her? She keeps everything in order, my life in order. She is the only person that I can trust. So much like Alice too. That whole small pixy feel, with fantastic style. I don't think she even trusts me to dress my self.

*Flash Back*

"_Bella, you are my love; my life. I love you with my entire heart and being." Edward gazed deep into my eyes. His own emerald gems were full of sorrow and love "I am going to comeback for you. We will live together for the rest of our lives. I just have to prepare us for this new chapter. Give me a year and I will be back. I will come back and take you with me to start our new exclusive life."_

"_You promise that you will be back?"_

"_I swear on my life that I will come back. You are my life. I cannot live without you."_

"_Alright, I love you too, and I will miss you."_

"_I will write you every day."_

"_Flight ninety-three is now boarding." The lady on the audio system came across the loud speaker, proving that he was truly leaving._

"_I have to go. I love you!"_

"_I love you too, goodbye." He pulled me closer to his body and enclosed my mouth with a luxurious kiss. We held its intensity for over a minute and then he slowly pulled away._

"_I love you." He said as he walked towards the gate, still keeping eye contact with me. I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I pulled a tissue out of my purse. My love was leaving me for the first time and who knows when he will be back. A year is a long time._

_*End Flash Back*_

I got into this beautiful sleeveless red chiffon blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Ali- Sophia then took me over to the mirror and fixed my running makeup.

Looking into my reflection made me realize that all of this isn't me. All of the makeup and glitz just covers up my true self. The foundation over the dark circles around my eyes because of the fact that I can't sleep anymore. I cannot sleep because all it does is just bring back all of the past memories of my lost love.

With my freshly made face Sophia and I rushed out the door and into the back banquet hall of the building. The screeching fans screaming my name were killing my ears. For sure within the next year I will be deaf.

"Bella! Bella, over here!" A single voice boomed above all trying to get my attention. With being shoved around by the crowd and my body guards I couldn't turn around to see who it was. The voice seemed so familiar though.

I was brought up to a table at the back of the room on a step above the rest of the room. Silently I prepared myself for the over exited fans. Trying to bring up my enthusiasm so that they understand how much I appreciate my fans.

One after the other I met the ecstatic fans. Each one was so much like the others and after a few fifty, they all seemed alike. I felt extremely bad, but I couldn't help it. My mind was just on auto pilot and I wasn't really thinking.

After an hour of signing, we had to send the fans away so that I could get back to the hotel to not sleep.

* * *

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I do not own Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams.

So I feel like this type of story if way over done, but i just couldn't help myself. I am going to add my own personal touch to it.

Comments are always loved!

Love always,

BrittanyyGrace


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee House Love

**Chapter Two**

**Previously on Coffee House Love:**

"Bella! Bella, over here!" A single voice boomed above all trying to get my attention. With being shoved around by the crowd and my body guards I couldn't turn around to see who it was. The voice seemed so familiar though.

I was brought up to a table at the back of the room on a step above the rest of the room. Silently I prepared myself for the over exited fans. Trying to bring up my enthusiasm so that they understand how much I appreciate my fans.

One after the other I met the ecstatic fans. Each one was so much like the others and after a few fifty, they all seemed alike. I felt extremely bad, but I couldn't help it. My mind was just on auto pilot and I wasn't really thinking.

After an hour of signing, we had to send the fans away so that I could get back to the hotel to not sleep.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I did not want to be here. If it weren't for Tanya, I most defiantly would not be standing in line for the concert "of a lifetime". A concert by some singer named Bella.

Bella. The name of my one and only love. How could I be so wretched to her? She never did anything to me yet I have lied and cheated her. I want her back so badly, but most likely she doesn't want anything to do with me. God, I am such an idiot!

"Eddie! This is so exciting; I can't believe we are going to see Bella!" Tanya squealed in her Canadian accent. What was it that I saw in Tanya? Was the fact that she is so unlike bella, that I don't think of Bella when I see her or the fact that I am using her to distract me from Bella? My family despises Tanya, and we have nothing in common; perhaps, I shouldn't stay with her. I know that the one I truly want is my Bella, but I don't think she wants me.

"Eddie, don't you think that Bella and I look alike? I think that I am prettier than her though." She said as she held a picture next to her face. I couldn't believe that it was my Bella in the picture. My jaw dropped.

"Aren't I prettier? Hm. Eddie? Eddie, are you listening to me?" She was getting annoying and I was too busy looking at the picture of Bella.

She didn't look happy. The picture definantly didn't do her justice. She looked tired and was using her fake smile. God did I miss her real smile!

"Eddie!" She knew how much I hated that nickname. I only let Bella use it. No one else.

"Hmm? Yeah sure."

"I knew it!"she was so self obsorbed. Bella was so selfless. "You know Eddie I think I like this new hair cut. It's not that bad."

"Thanks Tanya" I shouted over the crowd of screaming fans.

*Flash Back*

"_Congratulations Edward we are so proud of you!" My mother and father said as I walked out of the studio. I had just received the news of a life time. I had just received the role of Fiyero in Wicked on broadway._

"_Edward this is so amazing!" Alice said as she jumped into a hug with me. "When are you going to tell Bella?"_

"_Soon" I replied_

*End Flash Back*

Soon never came. I emailed her and I called, but everytime I either didn't get a reply or her father told me that she wasn't feeling well. Was she really not feeling well?

"Eddie! Eddie! The line is moving!" She exclaimed.

The line moved pretty quickly and soon we were in the music hall towards the front of the space. My Bella came out on the stage and the crowd went wild. She didn't look healthy. She was too skinny and had large bags under her eyes.

"How is everyone tonight?" she yelled into the mic and the crowd screamed even louder. "Well lets get started then! This first song is Heartbreak Warfare." The crowd continued cheering, but then settled down as she took her first breath.

_Lightning strikes  
Inside, my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin,_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_In heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love,_  
_why don't you say so?_  
_If you want more love,_  
_why don't you say so?_

It feels as if she is talking to me personally. Each word as her final ultimatum.

_Drop her name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain__.  
_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin,_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_In heartbreak warfare._

_If you want more love,_  
_why don't you say so?_  
_If you want more love,_  
_why don't you say so?_

_Just say so..._

_How come the only way to know how high you get me_  
_is to see how far I fall_  
_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_  
_but I can't break through at all._

_It's a heartbreak..._

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_  
_Let's just fix this whole thing now_  
_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_  
_If you lay your weapon down_  
_Red wine and ambien_  
_You're talking *shit* again, it's heartbreak warfare_  
_Good to know it's all a game_  
_Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak, heartbreak_

Did I really hurt her this bad or is it actually about someone else in her life. She could have fallen in love with someone else, although it angers me that someone else took my place I did the same to her.

_It's heartbreak warfare.  
It's heartbreak warfare.  
It's heartbreak warfare._

I don't want her to feel this type of pain again. I want to be there for her to help her when she is feeling down. Last time I tried to get a hold of her she was to "sick" to talk to me. Then again that was about a year ago. I doubt she was sick though.

I spent the entire concert staring at her big brown doe eyes. She was beautiful.

"Okay so tonight we are going to finish out a little bit out of the ordinary! To do this I'm going to invite my friend Bobby Ray to the stage." She said into the microphone.

"Who is Bobby Ray?" I asked Tanya.

"I don't know" She screamed over the crowd. A man walked onto the stage and Tanya went berserk. "OH MY GOD! It's B.O.B.!"

Who's B.O.B.?

Bella held another fake smile on her face and then began the song.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now _

If she could have one wish right now what would it be? Would she wish for me?

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partying, the smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glips and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance  
So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that, then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night _

That day I took my flight was one of the hardest days of my life. I would do anything to take back that day and have not gotten on that plane.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now _

_Yeah, yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got payed  
Before it ever matter what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days  
Before the politics that we called a rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish, to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes _

I wish that I could go back to the days when everything was so simpler and I had my only love back in my arms.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_I, I, I could really use a wish right now_  
_Like, like, like shooting stars (Oh oh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_  
_I, I, I could, I could really use a wish right now_  
_A wish, a wish right now_

I could feel her heart in every word. It was as if she really truly wanted to change her life; to trade it with someone.

I wish that I hadn't broken her heart.

The concert was over and I had to find Bella. I had to tell her that I want her back and that I am sorry for ever leaving. Would she listen though?

Tanya grabbed me and raced through the crowd, so that she could get in line for Bella's autograph. Too bad the line was already out the door and so far down the hall that we couldn't see the end.

"Hurry Eddie, Hurry!" She dragged me down the hall to get in front of everyone else walking to the end of the line.

We stood in line for a good hour and now we were just about third to the front. Tanya was very excited, I on the other hand was nervous to see my love again. My eyes were on Bella the entire time. She stood up from her seat, waved to the line, and then walked out through the back door.

Shit.

"Eddie! Make her come back." Tanya whined loudly.

"Tanya, I can't she is guarded and who knows where she went." My body flooded with disappointment.

I needed to see her again.

* * *

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I do not own Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer

I do not own Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams

* * *

Two updates in one day...I'm pretty impressed by myself.

Thank you to Everyone for reading & comment, comment, comment! :)

Love always,

BrittanyyGrace

& thank you to Becky66 for making me more aware of some small things that needed to be changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee House Love**

_Previously on Coffee House Love…_

She stood up from her seat, waved to the line, and then walked out through the back door.

Shit.

"Eddie! Make her come back." Tanya whined loudly.

"Tanya, I can't she is guarded and who knows where she went." My body flooded with disappointment.

I needed to see her again.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The tour bus was as cold as my empty heart. I sat on the softly cushioned couch, watching the cars race across the through way. Ali-Sophia lay on the leather recliner behind me; ipod in her ears full blast. It was no surprise really that she would be listening to the Les Mis soundtrack. That woman loved her musicals.

"Sophia, do you know what time we're supposed to arrive?" She continued to mouth out the lyrics and stare out the window. "Sophia?" Lord she is going to become deaf from her music being so loud. I can hear it from across the room. I grabbed a grape from the package sitting on my lap; red seedless of course. I flung the grape over the dead space between us; landing in her milk chocolate bob.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked taking out each of her ear buds and placing them in her lap.

"I thought you looked hungry." I said innocently, and then smiled "Do you know what time we are supposed to be arriving in the city?" We've already been in the bus for a little over three days, and it was bound to get dark soon.

"Well, we were supposed to get there around midnight, but with all of the traffic we've hit who knows. What city are we in any who?" I glanced out the window for about a minute to see the Columbus Art Memorial. "Oh. Columbus…well hold on let me check." She pulled out her iphone and began tapping away. "It says we should be there in about eight hours." Eight hours really? My legs were killing me!

I stood and walked slowly over to the driver. "Is there anyway we could make a small pit stop soon?"

"Uhh. Sure honey, lets just get a ways out of the city and then we'll stop."

* * *

We drove a ways, got off the freeway, and entered a small nature reserve. It was so peaceful.

"Here we are." The driver said, and I practically sprinted off the bus to get some fresh air. Sophia following close behind.

"God I could really use a drink!" I whined to her. My head was rushing and I just needed something to take the edge off.

"I think we all could, but you know tour policies."

"Fuck tour policies." My mind raced so fast that I knew I could not keep up. Rushing over the vast hills and plains, through the foliage of the forests, and beneath the oceans photic zone. Now would be a great time to go back on Prozac.

I walked into the thick woods until I couldn't hear any outside voices. It was quiet enough to be able to hear the insect scurry and the braches creak in the wind. Glad that I was wearing a rugged pair of jeans, I sat down in a small pile of autumn leaves.

The noise in the air spoke to me. It created music; a symphony of sound. The insects held the beat; their little legs pattering against the ground. The branches proved to be well toned basses, and birds served as the high and mighty sopranos. The tune was extravagant and harmonic. It spoke to me, and told me to sing along. I opened my mouth to join in and nothing came out.

Shit!

Nothing came out. I tried again and again just to sputter out a single note and nothing happened. It's probably just my anxiety. Yeah, that probably it. I laid back into the leaves and watched the clouds move. I closed my eyes and tried to use some of the techniques my therapist taught me. That was back when I had at least two panic attacks a week. Thank you Edward Cullen.

I closed my eyes and deeply breathed. It came to me.

_I'm up in the woods  
I'm down on my mind  
I'm building a still  
to slow down the time._

It started soft with long overwhelming pauses. It began as if it would never finish. The harmony grew loud within my head and hummed aloud with the under tones. This is what I am meant to do. This will be my masterpiece.

The song finished, and for once in my life I felt fulfilled. I left the woods with a genuine smile. Those nineteen words held so many different meanings beneath the actual words.

How Since he left I have become dependant on some sort of drug to mask the pain. How life has just raced past me and until I meet equilibrium there is nothing that I can do to control it. How I need a break. I need to become one with myself. To realize that life can move on with out him, and I need not dwell on the past.

"There you are! Come on we need to get going. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I didn't. What it couldn't be past six? I looked back at the sky. The moon shone bright and the stars found their true identity; no longer hiding above the clouds. It was dark, not a oh its dark, but I can still see a hint of the sun on the horizon. No it was dark. No sun.

"Where were you any way?"

"Singing." I said with a smile that I haven't shone in quite some time.

The gravel to the bus was unsteady but it held its own. I kept my head held to the ground; humming softly to myself as step by step I entered the bus.

"We were getting worried about you. You were off for quite some time." I went back to my lumpy sofa and grabbed my little notebook. It held every song I had ever written. The good and the bad. "Came up with a new song huh?"

"Yeah, it's the best one yet." I smiled proudly to myself.

"Do you want to sing it yet?"

"I still need to perfect, and then I'll show you." I grabbed a pen out of my bag and scribbled it down. This book was my life. It held all of my secrets and downfalls. If I were to ever lose it, I would be ruined.

It was late and we still had a long way to drive. I checked the clock. 1:27am. This was going to be a long night. I didn't feel like going back to my bunk, so I laid back on the couch and put on my ipod. A little music for the soul never hurt.

* * *

_CRASH! BANG! SNAP! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

"Shit. Shit. Shhhhh. She's still sleeping." My imagination had me seeing Sophia in her ruffle pajamas and eye mask holing her small index finger to her lips. What was all the ruckus? "Shit, shit, shit." What happened now? I didn't feel like opening my eyes but I figured that whatever just happened I could help fix it. My eyes fluttered open only to reveal that it was still extremely dark and I couldn't see a thing except for one small lit up cigarette butt.

"Sophia, what happened?" I asked.

"SHHHHHH! Don't wake any one up!" she whispered, and I automatically figured out why. There was a no alcohol, no smoking, and no drug contract we had to sign with my record company and this little stunt could get me dropped.

"Head to the back." I said and we began head to the tail of the bus, until I found out what all of the noise was from. All of the plates from the top drawer had fallen out of the cupboard and were not situated on the ground. I quickly gathered them and placed them up to the shelf. We then shuffled to the tail end on the bus.

She grabbed the pack out of her pocket and pulled one out for me. I lit it with my lighter and then took a drag. It felt like heaven. Yes, I will admit it. I am addicted, and there is only one person I blame for it. Myself cough and Edward Cullen cough cough. I despise the feeling that I am dependant on some thing. It made me feel like crap during the day when I couldn't have it, and I am planning on quitting…just as soon as all of this pressure goes away.

So there we sat at quarter to three in the morning with the window open for our nightly ritual.

* * *

**_I do not own twilight or any of its characters._**

**_I do not own Woods by Bon Iver._**

* * *

_I don't know why, but this chapter really speaks to me. It could just be due to the fact that I was watching one of my favorite movies whilst writting this, or my love of music. :)_

_I know that it took a while for my to update and I apologize. I recently burnt the palm of my right hand up by the fingers, so it still kills to type. I promise though that the next update will be soon._

_I can also promise you that the more comments i get, the quicker the next chapter will appear. :)_

_Love always,_

_BrittanyyGrace_


End file.
